My Doll
by A Rainha
Summary: Uma história sobre Sam e as bonecas. Wincest COMPLETA
1. batom e bonecas

_Disclaimer: dona de nada._

_Aviso: Wincest. Linguagem imprópria (sério?). Dois ou três capítulos, não mais. Segunda temporada (provavelmente)._

**MY DOLL**

**Uma história sobre Sam e as bonecas.**

"Hora de irmos embora da cidade.

"Otário!"Sam aproximou-se e limpou o canto da boca de Dean. Uma mancha de batom rosa Cadillac do Elvis com aquele brilho típico do _gloss_, escorregava formando uma trilha de lesma em direção à bochecha.

"Viado!" Dean retribuiu, batendo na mão do irmão.

"Você devia me agradecer. Parece que você acabou de comer um frango assado e não teve tempo de usar o guardanapo."Sam mantinha o sorriso displicente, olhando a ponta dos próprios dedos lambuzados enquanto se dirigiam ao Impala.

"Talvez tenha sido isto mesmo que eu tenha feito, Maninho." Dean encarou o mais novo já no banco do motorista, acionando a ignição com um sorriso pervertido nos lábios. Sam corou.

"Há! Certo! Nunca experimentou um frango assado...!" Dean exultou, Sam limpava a mancha dos dedos na calça jeans, franzindo a testa em sinal de desgosto com a sensação. Mas ainda com os malares rosados e um sorriso de Monalisa pregado na boca.

"Dean..."o moreno usou o tom de pedido, só queria que o mais velho não continuasse o assunto. Mas, como sempre acontecia quando Dean arranjava uma garota e Sam ficava no quarto assistindo TV ou no laptop, o loiro estava de ótimo humor e muito disposto a fazer das próximas milhas muito divertidas.

"Ok, ok, então um dólar pelos seus pensamentos! Se não tiver a ver com frango assado, eu até te peço desculpas."

"Você vai ter que pedir de joelhos."

"Só se você trapacear."

"Você não vai gostar do que vai ouvir..." Sam avisou, virando-se para encarar o irmão. Dean até desviou o olhar da estrada, algo entre preocupado e curioso.

"Manda ver. O que um pouco de batom brilhoso te fez lembrar?"

"Você. De batom. Quando a gente brincou de boneca no velho solar Dukakis."

Dean só faltou frear o carro bruscamente, engasgando com o próprio sorrisinho besta que vinha abrindo. O carro chegou a deslizar alguns metros pelo acostamento, até seu motorista endireitá-lo na estrada. Agora foi a vez de Sam abrir um delicioso sorriso de orelha a orelha. Tinha conseguido dar o troco rápido. Após um minuto de silêncio que, Dean sabia, se aumentasse seria prova de sua derrota e vergonha, ele tentou manejar com uma risada que soou bem mais nervosa do que deveria:

"Cara! Que memória, hein! Caraca!"

"Uhun..." resmungou, lacônico e provocativo. Sam manteve os braços cruzados e a expressão falsamente desligada. Conseguia perceber que Dean estava aflito e vexado só pelo vermelho que ia da nuca de cabelos curtos, subindo pela orelha. Mas de algum modo, saber que Dean também se lembrava, fez Sam sentir um calor estranho na barriga. Ele não tinha se lembrado daquilo até hoje, até tirar com o polegar a mancha no rosto de Dean. Com certeza Dean também não se lembrava. Mas as imagens estavam vindo tão, tão vívidas em sua mente...

Dean olhou de soslaio para o mais novo outra vez, e na sua última e patética tentativa de negar seu embaraço, falou casualmente:

"Para você ver como eu sou o irmão mais velho mais incrível do mundo."

"Uhun..."

* * *

_**Flashback on**_

_O caso que inicialmente parecia ser de assombrações evoluiu para uma coisa muito mais misteriosa e, embora a paisagem desolada e gélida não animasse muito John, havia algo na floresta, e não na velha mansão Dukakis, que estava aterrorizando a pequena cidade. _

_E calhava que Sam tinha se cortado numa velha roda de carroça, a coisa quase virando pó de tanta ferrugem. Dean tinha ficado apavorado o suficiente para perder a ação enquanto o menino menor sangrava, e John finalmente pensou que tudo o que eles precisariam depois de Sam costurado e medicado, seria algum descanso num quarto quente, e não no banco de trás do Impala. Não no inverno._

_O velho solar tinha sido abandonado há cerca de 15 anos, pelos dois últimos remanescentes de uma família rica e prepotente cheia de manias esquisitas. Mas vá lá, a maioria das coisas estava inteira, a lareira funcionava e Dean conseguiria dar um jeito de fazer ficar confortável pelo tempo que precisavam. Assim são os nômades. Então o pai aventurou-se pela paisagem branca e os meninos refugiaram-se no andar de cima da mansão decadente._

_Sam ainda estava um pouco quente, ameaçando voltar à febre do dia anterior, e absolutamente aborrecido e irritadiço por causa dos pontos no braço. Dean queria mantê-lo no quarto, perto do calor, mas a verdade é que já não havia mais graça no pôquer ou em qualquer outra brincadeira de cartas. E não, não havia absolutamente nenhuma televisão por perto._

_E Dean neste momento estava no banheiro no final do corredor, tentando tomar banho nas precárias condições que podiam no momento._

_Então Sam pulou da cama, desvencilhando-se dos cobertores e sacos de dormir que Dean tinha preparado para os dois. Já estava acostumado com o cheiro de mofo. Deu uns passos incertos pensando que talvez tivesse saído da cama muito rápido, mas logo as coisas ficaram claras novamente. Foi até o closet. Por algum motivo sinistro, deveria ter havido tanta naftalina ali um dia que tudo ainda tinha um odor forte e ardido, mesclado com o da poeira e mofo. Sam vislumbrou as velhas roupas, coisas do tempo de seu pai, tecidos brilhantes e extravagantes; vestidos estranhos e encardidos. Passava seus dedos pelos tecidos observando a figura no espelho manchado no fundo do armário; ele mesmo, um menino que ainda tinha o rosto rechonchudo, ainda parecia só boca e cabelos. _

_Com esforço empurrou com a ponta dos dedos uma caixa de chapéu da prateleira superior, derrubando seu conteúdo sobre a própria cabeça. O cheiro adocicado e almiscarado de perfume velho de rosas quase o sufocou. Ele tinha acabado de derrubar uma dezena de objetos de toalete, estojos de pó de arroz, sombra e blush que se partiram perdendo o conteúdo; batons e coisinhas que rolaram pelo chão empoeirado. _

_Sam se abaixou para recolher o que restara, aborrecido por ter quebrado os objetos. A casa estava abandonada, mas tinha dono, ele sabia. E foi assim que, ao agachar-se, Sam viu embaixo das roupas uma mala enorme e empoeirada. Rastejou por sobre as roupas para alcançá-la, pois se sentia fraco demais para puxá-la, ainda mais somente com uma das mãos._

_Abriu os fechos, sentado no chão. Sua decepção foi enorme. Não havia nada além de um amontoado de pequenas figurinhas humanas, embaladas dentro de suas caixinhas como se estivessem em sarcófagos. Eram bonecas. Bonecas. Pequenas bonecas e dúzias delas._

"_Mas que droga!"desabafou sozinho, esfregando o olho que ardia por causa da poeira do armário. Fuçou por entre as caixas, tentando encontrar algum brinquedo mais interessante. Mas eram somente bonecas. Vestidas em roupas típicas de nacionalidades diferentes._

"_Dean!"ele chamou, tentando fazer sua voz a mais alta possível. Teve que chamar três vezes até que o irmão afastasse algumas roupas nos cabides, enfiando a cara por entre elas, rescendendo a sabonete:_

"_Droga Sam! Mas que raios...! Agora vai precisar tomar banho e sinceramente... O que é isso?"_

"_Me ajuda. Eu não consigo arrastá-la pra fora do armário."_

"_Mas pra que diabos você quer isso, Sammy? São mesmo... bonecas?"_

"_São."Sam podia dar um uso para elas e ao menos teria algo diferente para fazer. Não se intimidou com o olhar abismado e divertido de Dean e esfregou novamente os olhos, já vermelhos devido ao excesso de pó, a inflamação que ainda não cedera completamente, e suas constantes esfregadas. "Pode me ajudar? Cada uma delas é de uma nacionalidade diferente. Eu quero vê-las."_

_Dean ainda franziu a testa em sinal de incredulidade:_

"_Vamos, sai daí. Este mofo todo vai te matar. E...cara...são bonecas! Você vai brincar com bonecas agora?"_

_Sam entortou a cabeça para o lado encarando o irmão com seus olhos doces e determinados e, coincidente e convenientemente, um acesso de tosse devido ao pó o atacou._

"_Ok, Samantha! Sai daí, você vai precisar de um banho depois de brincar com suas bonecas."_

_Sam não se abalou com as provocações. Sua curiosidade tinha sido atiçada e sabia que Dean ia mudar de idéia._

_Sam saiu do armário e sentou-se na cama, esperando Dean arrastar a grande mala para o centro do quarto. O mais velho ficou olhando com curiosidade desdenhosa o conteúdo, de longe, fuçando com o pé e esparramando as pequenas caixas pelo chão em volta da mala. _

_Depois foi passando os brinquedos para Sam, e o menor foi pegando as bonecas e enfileirando. E isso ocupou um longo tempo._

_Sam sentia Dean o encarando curiosamente, agora jogado na cama com as pernas para fora. Observando seus movimentos lentos e concentrados. Sam gostava de ser meticuloso. Estava organizando as nacionalidades alfabeticamente. E quando não sabia ao certo qual nacionalidade da boneca, mostrava para o mais velho:_

"_E esta, Dean?"_

_Dean encarou a boneca de longos cabelos negros, roupa vermelha com um cinto verde._

"_Sei lá? Mexicana?"_

"_Aquela é a mexicana!" Sam ficava emburrado se achasse que Dean não participava. _

_Suspirou. "Italiana, talvez."_

"_É, pode ser."Dean tentou dar um sorriso animador, mas tudo o que conseguiu foi irritar ainda mais a Sam. _

"_Você podia brincar comigo, Dean?!"Sam explodiu, estava agoniado com os sintomas da luta de seu corpo contra a inflamação; sentindo-se desprezado e sem chão. Seus olhos rasos encheram-se de lágrimas que transbordaram e segundos, por mais que ele quisesse evitar isso. O calor que o afligia só aumentou, ele rolou na cama como um animal que busca alívio, gemendo de frustração por não conseguir conter o choro. O braço ferido chegou a latejar._

_Logo o irmão estava levantando o mais novo no ar, sacudindo seus ombros e pedindo atenção; Dean colocou as mãos contras as bochechas quentes do menor:_

"_Ei Sam! Ei! Escuta! Tudo bem. Ei cara! Eu brinco! Ahn! Eu brinco! Mas que tal a gente comer primeiro? E você definitivamente precisa de um banho. Logo vai anoitecer. Ok? Eu brinco, Sammy! Não fica assim não..."_

_Dean estava nervoso e só se acalmou um pouco quando viu o enorme beiço do garoto desfazer-se com sua promessa. _

"_Vou esquentar a água para o seu banho e depois nós jantamos. Talvez ela seja colombiana...Eu diria que ela é colombiana, Sam. _

_O menor afastou o cabelo da testa suada para encarar o irmão. Abriu um sorriso fraco, embora quisesse que fosse um sorriso maior. Dean esfregou sua cabeça antes de sair do quarto._

_A boneca definitivamente parecia colombiana, o menino menor achou._

_..._

_Sam saiu do banho, correndo na ponta dos pés enrolado na toalha em direção ao quarto. A comida (um pacote de pão de forma, um pote de manteiga de amendoim e uma caixa de leite com sabor morango) estavam sobre a mesa do quarto, perto da janela. Mas não havia sinal de Dean._

_O menor sentiu imediatamente a apreensão atingir seu peito. A ausência do irmão não parecia nada boa. Ele vestiu-se rapidamente, olhando sobre os ombros. _

"_Dean...?"_

_A ansiedade foi crescendo conforme o silêncio se abatia sobre a casa. Dean não tinha muito o que fazer em outro cômodo, eram gélidos, e se tivesse ido ao banheiro, teriam se cruzado, certo?_

"_Dean!"_

_Deu passos incertos em direção ao armário, cuja porta ainda estava entreaberta e de onde exalava o odor desastroso de rosas e almíscar velho, o que para Sam lembrava caixões e velhotas, duas coisas pelas quais ele não tinha a menor simpatia até ali. Novas lágrimas brotaram em seus olhos, sua boca tremeu._

"_Dean...por favor...aparece."_

_Ele ouviu o farfalhar de tecido e seu coração suspirou algo entre pânico e alívio._

"_BOOOOOO!"_

"_Seu idiota!" o Winchester mais novo controlou-se para fingir que o salto triunfal de Dean de detrás das roupas não o tinha assustado nem um pouco. Mas seus olhos embaciados estavam espremidos e fechados e seus braços cobriam a cabeça. Mas, embora a raiva e a vergonha o fizessem se recompor com rapidez, a figura que estava a sua frente quando abriu os olhos o espantou: o irmão estava com uma camisola por sobre a roupa; uma camisola e batom e um casaco sobre a cabeça como se fosse cabelo._

_Sam esfregou os olhos outra vez. Dean tinha rido, mas agora estava sério. Na verdade, um pequeno sorriso constrangido se prendia em seus lábios carnudos e pintados desajeitadamente com batom rosa escuro. Falou com voz abafada, encarando o menor:_

"_Qual a nacionalidade, Sammy?"_

_Sam levou a mão a boca, sufocando o próprio riso:_

" _De outro planeta!"_

_Dean riu também. Dividiram o jantar e voltaram para a cama, para entre as bonecas. O casaco da cabeça de Dean tinha caído e ele não preocupou-se em colocar novamente:_

"_Você trata muito mal suas bonecas, Samantha. Olha só a cabeça desta." Ele arranjou um lugar entre a coleção, ajeitando a camisola rendada e deitando-se como um cadáver no caixão. Os olhos verdes pareciam pesados e cansados; Sam arrastou-se pela cama até sentar-se ao seu lado._

"_Você é a mais bonita." _

_O mais velho ergueu uma sobrancelha pensando em protestar, mas sentiu o dedo de Sam tocando seus lábios e calou-se. Colocando mais batom em sua boca com bastante cuidado, embora sem muita perícia. Mas Sam era meticuloso. Dean apenas fechou os olhos, deixando Sam fazer o que quisesse. Conseguia sentir o calor do corpo do mais novo e sabia que ainda havia febre. Tinha medo que piorasse. Não ia conseguir levar Sam ao hospital com aquele tempo. Não sozinho. E então ele ficou ali, satisfeito de ter novamente paz; e esperançoso. E se no início conseguia imaginar-se ridículo e desajeitado, aos poucos houve aquela sensação doce e estranha que o assaltava as vezes, uma melancolia solitária que nem Sam nem o pai conseguiam preencher, mas que o fazia ter saudades, muitas saudades, da mãe. Talvez fosse o cheiro daquelas coisas; talvez fosse o olhar intenso de Sam sobre si, igual ele se lembrava de olhar para a mãe enquanto ela escovava os cabelos, ou passava batom nos lábios. Não dava vontade de chorar, Dean apenas se lembrava de coisas antigas e desbotadas de sua jovem vida. E era o calor de Sam lhe fazia saber que não era um sonho. E o calor de Sam era perturbador._

_Sam ficou olhando seu trabalho na boca de Dean, ficou vendo como as sardas desapareciam na pele clara por causa da cor forte; ficou vendo o formato daqueles lábios e os cílios longos dos olhos fechados, a gola da camisola cheia de rendas em volta do pescoço do irmão, destoando dos cabelos loiros curtos e espetados. Aquela boca chamava a atenção e transformava Dean, seu irmão, em alguém diferente. Em alguém diferente e lindo. Era algo irreal e estranho, Dean permitindo, Dean aceitando, que ele simplesmente... O fizesse de boneca. E de algum modo aquela visão era perturbadora._

_**Flashback off**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

_**CONTINUA**_

_**reviews emagrecem.  
**_


	2. vestidos

**..........**

**Capítulo 2**

**..........  
**

"Isso é algo sobre controle, sabia?"  
"Ahn? Mas de que diabos você está falando?" Dean deixou as lembranças estranhas de lado, com um susto. Sam apontou um anúncio de hotel numa placa na beira da estrada. Pousada histórica com promoção na baixa temporada. Pensão completa.

"Parecem desesperados por hóspedes, mas podemos comer bem, pra variar." Dean aprovou a ideia, mas aparentemente, Sam não tinha desistido do assunto.

"Você sabe. Eu sei que você gostou. Aquele dia. Gostou de ter alguém cuidando de você, pra variar."

"Oh Deus, Sam, ainda isso?" Dean fez uma careta, desconversando, muito mais incomodado de Sam ainda estar pensando exatamente no que ele estava pensando. Em como aquilo foi malditamente bom. "Acha que eu preciso de alguém que fique me cobrindo, alimentando, cantando musiquinha e me babando a cara?"

"E te maquiando." Sam complementou, lançando um olhar benevolente para Dean. Aquele que dizia ao mais velho que não se importava em ser chamado de emo, Samantha ou vadia.

"Cara, você precisa de terapia. Quem raios vai achar que o próprio irmão pode ser sua Barbie pessoal?"

Sam apenas ergueu a sobrancelha como resposta, insinuando tantas coisas...

Dean até tremeu, ao pensar nisso. Com certeza, os anos passaram e tudo aquilo tinha uma absurda quantidade de _muito errado_ e _doente, _quanto mais Dean pensava no assunto, com os olhos de um adulto.

O carro deslizou sobre o cascalho no pátio do hotel, mais uma pousada antiga na seqüência de coisas antigas e com histórias de outras pessoas, que era a vida deles. Os Winchester não tinham casa, nem nomes, e havia uma pressão para que o movimento fosse sempre em frente, e as pausas eram apenas do tempo exato para se recuperar e seguir. E Dean perdeu o foco por um momento, pensando que parecia o cara no barril, tentando controlar a direção enquanto descia as Cataratas do Niágara.

"Oh cara, você não tem idéia de como esta conversa está se tornando bizarra." Desceram do carro, as coisas não tinham sido divertidas como imaginava que seriam na manhã deste dia.

Sam acelerou o passo para acompanhar o mais velho, a sensação na barriga de mais cedo agora se transformando em algo nada confortável; mas Sam era assim, não conseguia simplesmente ignorar uma coisa.

"Você sabe, Dean: tipo assim, tem todas estas coisas que você diz que ama...o rock, o carro e... toda esta sua...veemência, é tão bizarra que eu não acho que você possa falar que gostar de bonecas é estranho o bastante. E além disso, não eram bonecas. Era você."

Dean até teve vontade de gritar, _Eu, Vestido de boneca! _mas a cara do recepcionista do motel diante do pouco que ouviu da conversa já era ruim o suficiente.

"Quarto de casal?" O homem perguntou, antecipando-se como quem quer provar sua eficiência e total falta de preconceito. Dean apenas ergueu uma sobrancelha para o irmão, e suspirou, cansado:

"Que seja."

E enquanto iam para o quarto, Dean se perguntava se aquela ansiedade, aquele calor que estava sentindo toda vez que pensava em si, imóvel sentindo os pequenos dedos de Sam deslizando sobre seus olhos com cuidado e tão leves, deitado e ridículo e feliz e entregue e confiante; se aquilo era mais que amor de irmãos e se aquilo também era desejo. E se fosse, isso explicava mesmo muita coisa.

Aquela lembrança tinha polvilhado sua pele com a mesma poeira que comichara seus lábios quando Sam passara seus dedos melados de batom na sua boca; era tão errado passar batom como era errado Sam dizer: _Vou cuidar de você agora,_ sussurrar o no seu ouvido e Dean ficar lânguido com todos aqueles beijos melados e quentes na bochecha, cabeça, pescoço, orelha...

"Mas que raios é isso?" Dean apontou para o vestido na parede do quarto, a primeira coisa que viu quando abriu a porta. Sam coçou a cabeça, encarando a peça de roupas tratada para ser conservada, à maneira dos vestidos de noiva, exposta como se fosse alguma relíquia.

"Sei lá. Talvez o vestido de alguém que teve sua lua de mel aqui, neste quarto. Cara, é uma pousada histórica, lembra?"

"Espero que a comida que eles servem aqui valha dormir encarando o vestido da Noiva Cadáver." O mais velho resmungou, largando suas coisas e escolhendo seu lado da cama.

E no banho, esta noite, a visão embaçada enquanto a água caía e sua mão desceu para seu sexo tumescente, enquanto se imaginava lá novamente, apenas sentindo a respiração de Sam sobre si, seus dedos apoiando sua nuca com força, _abra a boca, _ele disse_, _e também _Dean é a minha boneca. _E Dean sabia que sua mente pervertida estava distorcendo cada palavra e cada ato, mas a sensação era tão excitante e então lembrar que, quando se esforçava a sair do estado de languidez e prazer, e olhar por baixo da cortina de seus cílios, havia o olhar doce e preocupado de Sam, o olhar de amor, o olhar que ele nunca esqueceu e a qual nenhum outro se comparou. Apoiou sua mão no azulejo e a outra trabalhava freneticamente imaginando aquilo, hoje, agora, ali, o mesmo abraço, o mesmo olhar... E era ainda melhor pensar nas mãos de Sam agora, Sam e sua mão enorme e forte, tocando seu rosto daquele jeito. Dean deslizava a mão sobre o membro rijo com mais força agora, encostou as costas na parede gelada tendo um prazer estranho com o choque, engasgando com o gozo que veio de repente ao pensar que queria muito aquilo de novo. Dean queria muito ser propriedade de alguém; ser propriedade de Sam.

...

"Dean, mais que diabos, quer parar?" Sam resmungou, sonolento, sentindo o peso sobre o colchão oscilar enquanto o irmão se ajeitava ao seu lado pela centésima vez.

"Eu não consigo dormir, cara."

Ouviu a confissão num tom de voz abafado e totalmente desperto. Sam demorou alguns segundos para assimilar aquilo na sua mente entorpecida de sono, mas quando compreendeu, isso o despertou totalmente.

"Mas... por que?"

O mais velho suspirou e demorou um pouco para responder, e isso significava muito.

"É... É o vestido, Sammy. Eu não consigo dormir com aquele vestido velho e pavoroso me encarando."

"Dean, vestidos não encaram. Como é que alguém pode ter medo de um vestido? E cara, você é um caçador!" Sam estava meio atônito e divertido, ao mesmo tempo.

O mais velho não respondeu desta vez, Sam ergueu o tronco, apoiando-se num braço, para encarar o irmão. Os olhos verdes brilhavam no escuro, bem abertos, e o rosto perfeito de Dean era iluminado pela luz da lua que entrava pela janela.

"Aposto que esta insônia é uma congestão, isso sim. Depois de tudo o que você comeu esta noite..."

Dean desviou rapidamente o olhar do vestido para o rosto do irmão, e voltou a encarar a roupa a sua frente. Sam segurou um riso, levantou-se e foi até a parede onde a peça estava. Tirou o vestido de lá.

"Uh, olhe só que assustador! Booooohohohoo!" Zombou, olhando para o irmão e alisando o tecido acetinado, mas não esperava que a sensação pudesse transportá-lo de volta àquela de Dean usando uma camisola, no começo de sua adolescência. Sentiu-se excitar na hora, olhando para o irmão debaixo do edredon, o observando.

Havia algo nos olhos de Dean, algo no ar, algo entre eles; Sam sabia o que era. Era algo que acontecia todos os dias entre eles em frações de segundos tão mínimas que passariam despercebidas, mas desta vez se alongava como se o tempo se esticasse também. Era a necessidade que um tinha do outro e aquilo tinha tantas camadas que tudo se confundia em milhões de outras coisas; Sam não achava que havia um jeito de definir. Mas hoje, inegavelmente, ele sabia que Dean o desejava, da mesma maneira que ele sempre desejara ter Dean.

Ele voltou para a cama, trazendo o vestido, colocou entre os dois, encarando o irmão. O tempo todo. Entrou naquele olhar, e o olhar de Dean não era algo a ser decifrado; ele estendeu a mão para o pescoço do mais velho, deslizando seu polegar pela jugular, sentindo a pele se arrepiar e granular sob seu toque, os pelos finos se eriçarem.

"Sammy..." Dean implorou, e Sam sabia que era medo de perder o controle. Colocou a outra mão em seu rosto, deslizou os dedos por seus lábios enquanto a outra ainda brincava com a grande veia. Deixou o polegar brincar por entre a fenda entre os lábios, até ver um flash dos dentes perfeitos de Dean, e deslizou a ponta do polegar entre eles.

"Shhhh Dean. Me deixa cuidar de você..."

Dean fechou os olhos e Sam pode sentir o calor que começava a emanar do corpo do irmão, e se inclinou sobre ele, beijando sua cabeça e o envolvendo com um braço num abraço possessivo e protetor, os corpos se encaixando e trazendo junto o vestido de cetim entre eles.

Sam deslizou depositando beijos sobre a testa, sobrancelha, pálpebras, cada uma delas, os malares bem desenhados do irmão, sentindo dentro de si o desejo crescer e percebendo pelo jeito com que Dean enlaçara os braços em volta de si, que não parariam com aquilo tão cedo. Depois beijou a ponta do nariz, sentindo a respiração acelerada de Dean, sentindo o corpo rijo dele contra o seu; apenas aquele cetim sugestivo os separando.

Mas agora eram adultos e sabiam que havia outras maneiras de expressar aquilo. Agora necessitavam daquilo. Então tomou a boca de Dean, aquela boca que o perturbava, aquela boca que o fizera ter tara por bocas, a boca de Dean, a boca carnuda de Jess; a boca de Dean onde agora podia tocar com a língua, podia contornar o desenho de seus lábios com a língua; podia separá-los com a língua, podia mergulhar a língua dentro. Podia tê-la. Sua.

"Uhn... deliciosa..." falou abafado, Dean permitia, os dedos crispando-se em volta do tecido das costas da camiseta de Sam, pernas enlaçando-se nas dele.

Sam estava surpreso sobre como Dean estava lânguido, solto em seus braços. Quando buscou por ar e afundou o rosto no pescoço do irmão, beijando a proeminência de sua clavícula sobre a pele, quando suas mãos deslizaram para seu peito e pelas laterais de suas costelas, levantando a camiseta no processo, Sam percebeu que Dean queria perder o controle desta vez.

"Ahn..." só o pensamento de que Dean tinha esta confiança nele fez seu membro fisgar com tal força que Sam jogou o quadril contra o corpo do irmão, ondulando com puro desejo. Ouvia Dean arquejar, fazendo o mesmo.

"Quer ser meu?" Sam perguntou em seu ouvido, não resistindo e colocando o lóbulo na boca, sugando, subindo sua mão por baixo da camiseta de Dean e tocando seus mamilos arrepiados.

Dean gemeu arqueando a cabeça para trás e colando as pélvis dos dois, pressionado, murmurando algo como _aimeudeus_ e _ahan. _Sam preferia achar que tinha ouvido isso, de qualquer modo.

"Ahan? Foi o que você disse? Você é meu, Dean?" desceu a boca pelo pescoço dele, lambendo, sugando, desceu uma das mãos pelo quadril do irmão, descendo mais, sentindo seu traseiro firme e contraído, pele arrepiada, apertou com força, sua mão tomando todo o espaço.

"Oh, ahan, sim." Dean engasgou, sua mão deslizou pelas costas de Sam também, provocando arrepios alucinantes no mais novo. Sam voltou a beijá-lo com mais desejo, descendo suas boxer sem o menor pudor, trazendo sua mão para frente devagar, explorando a pele sensível do irmão até suas coxas, enquanto tinha encontrado o tecido de cetim novamente e o usava para acariciar os mamilos de Dean.

"Bom..." Dean gemia e arfava, deixando Sam fazer o que quisesse.

"Minha boneca..." Sam parou tudo apenas para observar o rosto de Dean dominado pelas sensações. Ele conseguia ser lindo em cada momento, os lábios intumescidos mais desejáveis agora e totalmente pornográficos.

"Me toca, por favor..." Dean abriu os olhos, as pupilas dilatadas e brilhantes o tornando a criatura mais sexy do planeta naquele momento.

"Ohmeudeus, você é lindo, Dean." Sam murmurou, completamente apaixonado. Não tinha idéia se amanhã e pelos próximos 15 anos as coisas iam mudar ou simplesmente seriam esquecidas como tinham sido até hoje. Mas simplesmente não conseguiam mais evitar que acontecesse. Ele deixou os dedos alcançaram o membro ereto e pulsante de Dean, que tremeu no exato momento. Sabia que os últimos minutos de fricção no cetim tinham deixado Dean no seu máximo. Então começou devagar, acariciando timidamente, sentindo as contrações do corpo do outro; seu próprio corpo precisava de atenção imediata, às vezes parecia que simplesmente iria ter um orgasmo a qualquer momento, quase perdendo os sentidos e esforçando-se para controlar-se. Apenas por ver as reações de Dean. Dean era incrivelmente sexy, cada movimento, cada golfada de ar que tomava, cada olhar; ele era perfeito em tudo.

Então aos poucos foi se apossando do pênis do outro, enquanto beijava seu peito, lambia seus mamilos já hipersensíveis, mantendo um movimento rítmico e descendo com a língua por seu ventre definido.

"Oh céus Sam, não..." Dean tentou impedir porque sentia que não iria agüentar tanto prazer, era tudo novo e assustador, e ele sentia-se como se estivesse em queda livre de um prédio de duzentos andares; preparava-se para morrer depois disso, e era tão bom o prazer e a liberdade!

Sam não deu ouvidos, e apenas ergueu os olhos para Dean quando ele arqueou o corpo tentando impedi-lo, quando Sam já tinha atravessado o território do umbigo e encarava com desejo seu membro latejante em suas mãos. Os olhos de Sam sorriam, brilhantes, e Dean simplesmente jogou o corpo para trás novamente, de encontro à cama, sabendo que era hora de se entregar.

"Isso, Dean. Você é meu eu vou brincar como eu quiser." Sam provocou, depositando um beijo sobre a cabeça de seu pênis, e outro e outro, e depois sua língua começou a brincar, lentamente, provocativamente, Sam computando a cada reação que arrancava do corpo do mais velho. Então, colocou tudo na boca, arrancando um grito rouco e abafado de Dean. "Oh Deus, isso é...!"

O gosto do irmão era bom, e Sam encontrou uma maneira de pegar o ritmo da coisa rápido, adorando a sensação, adorando dar todo aquele prazer para Dean, mas definitivamente ele estava bastante apertado nas próprias boxer e se livrou delas com a mão livre, sem abandonar seu posto, e logo passou a se masturbar freneticamente. Sua língua deslizou para as bolas e depois mais abaixo, estimulando e fazendo Dean literalmente dar pinotes de prazer.

"Dean... eu preciso de você, agora." Sam avisou, ele não podia mais agüentar o desejo de estar dentro de Dean, de possuí-lo por inteiro, de consumar sua posse, de gozar dentro dele. Voltou a deslizar seu corpo por cima do dele, a esfregar suas ereções uma contra a outra, tomar sua boca com volúpia. Dean erguia o corpo, oferecia o pescoço, o enlaçava com suas pernas pela cintura, aceitando. Aquilo simplesmente deixava Sam louco, aquela entrega, ambos sabiam que Dean era de Sam desde que... Desde sempre, talvez. Mas aquilo era a aceitação de ambos daquele fato, do qual não podiam mais fugir por mais que um dia quisessem. E Sam sabe que por muito tempo quiseram.

Não hoje. Até ali não eram amantes e nem nunca antes disso tinham pensado na possibilidade daquilo se tornar real. Então Sam colocou dois dedos novamente na boca de Dean, que voluptuosamente os sugou, com vontade, como se sua vida dependesse disso, olhando direto nos olhos do irmão. Sam sentiu um estremecimento imediato por todo o corpo e lutou para controlar-se diante daquela visão. Não iria durar nada, era fato. Então com os dedos cobertos de saliva procurou o ponto de Dean, penetrando com cuidado, sentindo a reação e o calor, começando um vai e vem compassado enquanto empurrava a pélvis contra a de Dean, os sexos juntos, no mesmo ritmo.

O mais velho arquejava, mudo, a testa e o peito pontilhado pelo brilho de gotículas de suor, assim como Sam. Os lábios inchados entreabertos buscando por ar e sendo violentados ocasionalmente pela boca sedenta do mais novo.

Então Dean pediu, não com palavras, com o olhar. Sam substituiu os dedos pelo próprio membro rijo como ferro, aos poucos, com o mais profundo cuidado, ate sentir o corpo do irmão impulsionar-se de encontro ao seu, capturando-o todo dentro. Ele se agarrou ao mais velho como se fosse se afogar; engasgou-se, sem ar. A sensação fora tão intensa que ele perdeu até anoção de quem era. Juntou a boca de Dean com mais beijos, enlouquecido, movimentando-se dentro dele e apertando suas costas num abraço insano.

"Meu." Sussurrou, os olhos duas fendas cegas, inebriado pelo cheiro e pelo calor e pelo amor de Dean.

"S-seu." Dean foi até o limite, gozou em ondas de prazer, os espasmos de seu corpo empurrando Sam para o próprio gozo, ali, dentro dele, o inundando, invadindo e marcando; os gemidos de um e de outro se confundindo e casando, até os corpos começarem a relaxar. As respirações começarem a voltar ao seu ritmo normal. A falta de ar e a tontura passarem.

Até Sam escorregar de Dean e o enlaçar num abraço carinhoso, de costas pra si. Beijou sua nuca, controlando a vontade de mordê-la e marcá-la.

Não queria ferir Dean. Nunca.

"Dean?"

"Ahn?"

"Nós gozamos no vestido do hotel." Sam falou sério, mas depois acabou rindo, Dean com ele.

"Mas é a porra de um vestido de casamento. Alguém tem que ter feito isso antes, certo?"

Riram novamente, se aninhando para dormir.

Pela manhã seguinte, Dean acordou com Sam passando batom em seus lábios.

......

_**CONTINUA**_

_**

* * *

Disclaimer: nada é meu. Muito menos a cena do epílogo, retirada do episódio Playthings, da segunda temporada. Não alterei nenhum ponto da cena, entretanto. **_

_**Reviews são bem vindas! **_


	3. epílogo

........

_**Epílogo**_

_.........  
_

**_Pyerpoint Inn, Cornwall, Connecticut_**

_No quarto do hotel, depois que Sam comenta sobre as mortes que aconteceram no lugar, Dean o interrompe. Novamente o mesmo assunto o incomoda:_

"_Obviamente, a questão mais importante é: Por que estas pessoas assumem que a gente é gay?"_

_Sam ergue os olhos, tranqüilo. "Bem, você fica bancando o machão. Eu acho que você está supercompensando."_

_Dean força um sorriso confuso e sem graça, sem saber ao certo o que dizer. Então apenas conclui._

"_Certo." _

_No corredor em direção aos aposentos particulares da proprietária, Sam repara um vaso. Com o mesmo padrão quincunx da caveira na porta de entrada do hotel. "Ei. Olha."_

"_Mais hoodo." Dean comenta, mas deixam as conclusões para depois. Os dois irmãos batem na porta da Sra. Susan, um pouco hesitantes frente ao aviso de Privativo. A jovem dona do hotel surge solícita, quase imediatamente:_

"_Ei, olá. Está tudo bem com o quarto de vocês?"_

_Os irmãos não conseguem evitar o clássico uníssono:_

"_Sim! Está ótimo."_

"_Que bom!" A dona do hotel repara os olhares ansiosos que Dean dá para o aposento à suas costas, enquanto o mais novo parece nervoso._

"_Eu estava empacotando minhas coisas." Eles já sabiam que quando o Pyerpoint Inn fosse vendido, coisa que a proprietária parecia querer para breve, a família partiria. Mas o caso das mortes misteriosas precisava ser investigado e o melhor jeito de começar era pela família dona do lugar. Embora eles tivessem tido uma bela surpresa com um vestido pendurado no quarto em que foram hospedados. Dean teve, pelo menos._

_Mas então Dean viu algo atrás da mulher que fez com que abrisse um sorriso imediatamente:_

"_Ei, estas não são bonecas antigas? Por que este aqui tem uma enorme coleção de bonecas antigas lá em casa. Não é?"_

_Sam Foi pego de surpresa e não conseguiu evitar ficar corado imediatamente. Maldito Dean!_

"_Sensacional." Diz Sam a contragosto. _

"_Sensacional." Dean sorri sugestivamente para um e depois o outro. "Será que podemos entrar e dar uma olhada?"_

_A mulher está constrangida, e reluta:_

"_Não sei, não."_

"_Por favor?" Dean insiste com seu melhor sorriso. "Quero dizer, ele realmente ama elas. Ele não vai querer assumir, mas ele está sempre vestindo elas naquelas pequenas roupinhas e, você faria o dia dele. Faria, não faria?" ele virou-se para o mais novo, que de tão constrangido não sabia onde enfiar a cara._

_Sam só concorda, mortificado:_

"_É verdade."_

_Dean não esconde o sorriso._

_**FIM**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

**Reviews reviews reviews reviews reviews reviews reviews**


End file.
